400 hundred souls and counting
by Kyrie 'Echo' Wade
Summary: A bunch of romantic oneshots between mostly Soul/Maka and Black star/Tsubaki. Kid and the twin pistols too of course. I will  Hopefully  reach 400 sometime. If not, oh well. You guys will have to give me themes though if this is to continue! all ratings!
1. Accident

**AN: **Well, here it is. My first oneshot ever and a very fluffy one at that.

**Rating: T-M**

**Theme: Accidents happen**

* * *

><p>"Well, Soul Eater Evans, are you going to say it or will I have too."<p>

The weapon flinched at his full name and glanced up at his meister's flashing emerald eyes and her pink lips smashed into a tight line. She was pissed, no doubt about that.

Question was, was she mad at him or was she mad at Black*star. It was tough to tell, in all honesty.

Then he remembered that it was he, not Black*star, that was trying to get the yellow futon to eat him.

Meanwhile, Black*star was probably being served cookies and milk while Tsubaki was _calmly _interrogated him. The shadow weapon was so much calmer and nicer than Maka, his meister.

His meister might as well been a fire-breathing dragon from the way she acts when she gets mad. She could have steam coming out of her ears and everything.

"There's nothing to say; I didn't do anything wrong," He responded back coolly, "you're just over-reacting." He was baiting her. He knew his words would draw her in like bees to honey. The meister can't help but to make sure her weapon knows when he royally fucked up.

Sure, he fucked up, but did he royally fuck up? He doubts it. But then again, she was the one towering over him like a skyscraper while desperately twitching for an encyclopedia to smash his skull in.

That's another thing Tsubaki would be better than Maka in doing; NOT hitting her partner with a huge ass book that would bring his GPA even lower.

The look on her face after he said that was absolutely hilarious. It was a face you could put on one of those you're another year older birthday cards.

"What," she snarled; setting her upper lip back farther like she was hissing. Her teeth were significantly less threatening than his but, the way the light played with the shallow shadows of her mouth made it look like she about ready to rip him apart; piece by stringy piece.

He silently wondered to himself if he would ever see that idiotic grin on that stupid, laughing sun ever again.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she said, absolutely no expression in her voice whatsoever. That worried him. Maka usually couldn't hide her emotions very well, if at all. He could easily tell if she was irritated, troubled, miserable, angry, or content. She couldn't hide her emotions; her face showed everything. Whether, it was a slight switch of position with her lips, or a barely noticeable twitch of the eye; he could tell exactly what she was hiding or trying to say.

He had known her for a good six years, and she was his partner, and he lived with her in a fairly little apartment that whole time. He was practically with her 24/7 except when one of them locked themselves in their room or they had a minor scuffle, they spent most of their free time with each other, simply enjoying their victory and the peace that came along with it.

Sure, there were still kishin eggs and bad guys to kill, but nothing to the extent that they were before Asura was defeated. Besides, they were small fry for the one star meister and weapon pairs to take care of. Soul and Maka were a three star meister and weapon pair; it came along with Soul becoming a death scythe and Maka being responsible for turning him into one. They handled the more up-scale operations that took place around the world where the normal DWMA students and teams couldn't reach.

They had gone to Paris, and Sydney, and Rome, and many other places that Maka had oh'ed and ah'ed over and had insisted they take pictures. Soul really didn't mind, his meister was having fun, which was all that mattered to him.

He decided to go along with this expressionless behavior; he would just need to be careful where he stepped. Maka's emotions were like a minefield, once you set one off, they all go off.

"Yeah. See, I knew you'd understand, because that's the kind of person you are," He stopped briefly to gauge her reaction. None. Keep going, compliment her some more, she's a sucker for compliments, "You're nice, and considerate, and lov-"

"Shut up."

Wait, wait, wait a minute. Did she just tell him to shut up while he was complimenting her? That was a first. Usually, if he ever did praise her (which was rare) she would not want him to stop. Normally, after a few kind words, he would say he could not come up with anymore and she would whack him upside the head with her one book collection of Shakespeare, which had all his stories but a few older ones.

What he didn't tell her was that he lied when he said that he couldn't come up with anymore. He could go on for days on things he liked about her. For example, he could have said how much he loved her strawberry scent or how when she got out of the shower she only wore a towel, a pretty tiny one too. Or how when it was his night to cook, she'd cook for him just because she felt like something besides instant noodles. Or, how her flat as board chest grew to be bigger. Go B-Cup. Or how she always fell asleep on his shoulder while watching a movie so he could smell her berry scented hair.

He could go on and on.

Now, Soul had been surprised yet disturbed on many occasions. One incident consisted of finding out that Black*Star wanted to marry Tsubaki. That's normal right? Nope, Black*Star wanted to marry her for her curves. And love. He's not a complete Douche all the time.

Another was when he figured out that the three of the boys would all have to sleep in the same bed. There were three beds in total, one for each team. Nah, the girls pushed the boys off into one bed. Not counting the gay remarks they got when the got back home and a sign of approval from Spirit saying that it was best because now the octopus headed teen could not touch his precious Maka-Chan, it was horrible.

Kid had an OCD freakout saying they were not symmetrical the entire night. He also yelled at Black*Star for half an hour on how he should place his body symmetrically on the bed and fall asleep that way, and also how he should stop snoring and flailing his legs and arms about like an octopus on crack later, he finally fell asleep symmetrically, taking up about half the bed.

Black*Star, who was beside Kid, sounded like a chainsaw the entire night and like was mentioned before flung his arms and legs about like a drunken octopus.

Soul, who had gotten to sleep at around two in the morning, woke up that morning to the musty, old scent of the carpeted floor. He should have just slept there from the beginning.

So, he didn't expect Maka to throw her arms around him in the tightest hug he'd ever received and practically crush the life out of him, or for her to be sobbing into his neck.

He quickly recovered and pulled her closer, shhh'ing her the entire time, "Its okay Maka, I'm fine. No worries."

"You could have died, Soul."

He flinched, feeling pain explode through his back which he had made sure not to move, till now anyway.

"Yeah…But I didn't."

"Why did you do that though? I told you not let Black*St-" She started, only to be interrupted with a bone crushing hug she was sure made him rip some of his stitches lose.

"What can I say, I'm an idiot and I should have listened to you Maka. I promise not to do that again, ever again. I can't say I enjoyed the experience," He whispered into her ear. She shivered and tightened her grip, feeling the rough stitches beneath the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Never let Black*Star ride your motorcycle again, let alone drive it," she murmured, "And promise me something?"

"Sure, what is it," he asked into her hair.

"Never ride without me again. That way, if you die in a car accident, I can die with you."

"What!" He nearly shouted, breaking the intimate moment and pulling her away roughly.

"I can't live without you, Soul. _Ever_," she said, her green orbs twinkling from the now spilling tears.

He sighed, "Me either Maka, me either. I could never live without you. _Ever_," He said, gently pulling her lips to his.

She gently pulled away and her green eyes collided with red ones, "Promise?"

"Promise," he whispered gently, capturing her lips in another kiss.

He does believe that he is addicted to that strawberry taste that only she possesses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Holy god, fluff galore! Anyways, in case you didn't get it, Soul let Black*star drive the motorcycle and we all know Black*star, so it wasn't much of a surprise that he crashed into another car. Soul flew backwards, gouging his back on one of Black*Star's newly brought Ninja sword. That would probably never happen but all the same. Hope you enjoyed reading this. It might become a series if you guys give me ideas and like themes and stuff. I would love to do that!

(Starts coughing) Ugghhh, got something (cough) caught in my throat.

(Starts coughing hysterically and finally dies from all the fluff that got stuffed down her throat while writing this)


	2. Delusional and Insane

**AN: **Wow, this is so incredibly short it's not even funny, but it's heart felt. This is not my best work and my brain just kinda threw it up in ten minutes. Anyways, the 400 hundred soul things is how many souls the whole team needs to collect. Remember Kid has to collect twice as many because he has two weapons, not one. So it's for hundred souls they have to collect in total. So yeah, here you go, one more onehshot in a series of oneshots I plan on doing. Ok, read, review and stuff.

**Rating: K**

**Theme: Delusions and insanity **

* * *

><p>Black*Star was delusional; at least that was what Maka thought. She told Tsubaki what she thought one day at the lunch table as Soul and the delusional "God" were in line.<p>

Tsubaki felt a little hurt at the comment but brushed it away. Maka didn't say it in that mean, catty way but rather a slightly worried tone with an under layer of anxiousness for the shadow weapon.

Maka also thought Black*Star might be a little more in touch with insanity than normal but she kept that to herself. She didn't want to trouble the pretty weapon anymore than she already was with the loud and obnoxious assassin.

The raven hair girl smiled lightly and bit into her sandwich; chewing and swallowing, she looked into Maka's emerald eyes, "I know he can be hard to handle at times; and maybe he's a little too loud and self-centered; but I only see that half the time Maka."

Maka raised her eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion, her pigtails falling to side.

"What do you mean," the scythe meister asked.

Tsubaki smiled a genuine smile and laughed lightly. "He acts like that to get everyone's attention. He thinks he has to be recognized by everyone to be anywhere near his goal."

"Still, why?"

"Do you want to know the true reason behind him wanting to be God, Maka?"

Maka nodded her head in contract.

"He wants to become more powerful than anyone else for one main reason…his friends. He wants to be able to protect them no matter what happens. Gaining power in his eyes is the only way to accomplish that," The raven haired teenager said confidently, smiling.

Maka glanced back at her weapon and her long time friend, Kid had joined them with the twin pistols following close behind. Black*Star and Soul were laughing at Kid, who was on the floor crying about how the food on his plate was not symmetrical and how he was trash, while Patty giggled hysterically and Liz just rolled her eyes, sighing, and began to walk over to the two other teenagers.

"Idiots," she said, taking a seat next to Maka and taking a swig of her pomegranate lemonade.

Turning back, Maka gazed at her shadow weapon friend, "How do you know that?"

_I love him, _she thought dejectedly.

"I just know these things."

Liz looked on, terribly confused, brushing the subject away and brought up a much more important one, "Do you guys think Kid is cute?"


	3. Smile, please?

**AN: **Gah, another horribly short one. I think it's a bit more naughty though so be prepared. One of my reviewers has given me an idea that I am currently working on and I'm pretty proud with the way it's turning out.

**Pairing: **Soul/Maka

**Rating: **T-M just to be on the safe side.

**Theme:** Smile

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsubaki?"<p>

"Hmm," the shadow weapon replied, never taking her eyes off Stein.

Tsubaki still took notes on everything Stein did and taught in his class, except for the dissections. The notes were for Black*Star who thought that he as an almighty God should not have to bother with school. The weapon's hands were already full enough with all the trouble the blue haired, loud and obnoxious assassin made on a daily basis. She did not need him dissecting an animal and using its bone as a microphone like he once did with her weapon form.

That would be where she drew the line.

"Have you ever seen Soul smile?"

Tsubaki stopped taking notes and looked over at Maka in mild shock, "He smiles all the time Maka; especially when he's with you," the raven haired teenage said, hoping she'd get the hint.

No such luck, unfortunately.

"No, like a real smile; not that smirk he does," she explained rapidly, her words stumbling into each other.

Tsubaki put her finger to her chin, thinking, "Now that you say that, I don't think he's ever really _smiled_. He just has that smirk."

"Exactly," the meister said, nodding enthusiastically, "I asked Kid and he told me he didn't care; all he knew was that it was unsymmetrical."

Tsubaki laughed lightly, "How didn't you see that coming, Maka?"

"In truth, it completely slipped my mind about Kid's OCD for a second."

The older teenage girl nodded, "It's been getting better. Liz says it's all thanks to her."

"Yeah," Maka said, down casting her eyes for a second before she looked back up, "But it gets me wondering what she's doing to him."

"Good point," Tsubaki said, running all the possible scenarios in her mind.

The conversation seemed to be over so Maka drew her attention back to Stein and Tsubaki furiously scribbled down the notes she had missed as she was talking to the blonde.

Everything was usual until Tsubaki spoke up in a whisper, "Why do you want to know Maka?"

"I was just thinking about what his smile meant," she replied, glancing over to the snoring, white haired weapon beside her.

Tsubaki drew her attention away from her notes for the second time that day to look up in confusion at the meister, "Huh?"

"Well, you see, I saw this show," she spilled, blushing a color similar to Soul's eyes, "And it said that you can tell a lot about a person by their smile."

Tsubaki smiled and was about to say something before Maka cut her off, "See! Your smile says that you're nice and caring while Soul's smirk says that he's horny or something…"

Her voice trailed off realizing what she had done. She rapidly pushed her head into her arms to hide the blush that by now was even brighter than Soul's crimson eyes.

"You think Soul's smirk is…horny?" She couldn't even keep a straight face while saying this. Thank god she couldn't see the weapon.

_You have no idea how right you are Maka._

Maka lifted her head, her pig tails moving slightly from the movement, and nodded slowly.

Tsubaki gave a weird kind of laughed and leaned in closer to Maka, "For the record, I think Black*Star's smile is kinky."

Maka shot straight up and giggled; Tsubaki laughing with her.

Out of no where to knifes appear right behind their heads, scaring them out of their wits.

Soul, hearing the ruckus in his sleep, jumped up, only to fall back and tumble over his chair.

"Is there anything you wish to share with class Miss Maka and Miss Tsubaki," Stein drawled, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"No sir," the teenagers hastily said, "we're sorry."

"And Mr. Evans," Stein said, a creepy smile on his face, "Can you please tell me what I have been explaining the pass hour?"

Maka rinsed out her ash blonde locks and stepped out of the shower. Reaching for a near by towel and wrapping herself in it, she went and looked herself over in the mirror. Her chest had grown bigger, she noticed with glee. However, her boring blonde hair and dull emerald eyes were still there, she noticed, canceling out the glee she had felt not three seconds ago.

Sighing, she grabbed for her brush, only to realize that it wasn't there.

'Crap,' she thought, 'I must've left it in my room.'

Dropping her towel and putting on her black shorts and her neon green t-shirt, she stepped out of the small bathroom, expecting to see Soul lounging on the couch watching T.V.

She was greeted with an empty couch and turned off television though. Peeking around to the hallway, she saw that Soul's door was wide open, which was very strange. Sauntering over in her PJs, she peeps around the corner, anticipating Soul on his bed messing with his guitar or something. But no, he's no where in sight.

Finally giving up on her quest of finding her partner she opens her door and strolls over to her dresser, brush in hand, and begins to brush out the knots in her hair.

She's about to set the brush down when she sees a blur of white and somebody's arms are securely fasten around her waist.

"Gah, let me go!" she shouts, trying to squirm free of her holder's grasp.

"You said my smile was horny," her possessor growled into her ear seductively.

"Soul," Maka squeaked, her voice, raising two more octaves than she intended.

"You have no idea how right you were, Maka," Soul rumbles, sending shocks down her body as he bestows butterfly kisses on her neck, "No fucking idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Okay, you like? It's short I know. I have to work on that. Anyways, give me ideas, rate, review, and whatever crap you awesome people can do. BTW, if you happen to be a modern warfare 2 fan by slim chance. check out my other two stories. BYEZZZ, love yous.


	4. The horrors of aisle 1

**AN: **Hellozzz, peoples. I rewrote this. (Yay) and I'm actually somewhat happy with it. I still don't believe I did it justice and there is not a lot of fluff until the part where Kid...well, how about you just read.

**Pairing: a little bit of Patti/Liz/Kid**

**Rating: M**

**Theme: Girls and their...complications.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, the next thing on the list is ham," the oldest Thompson sister said to her meister and younger sister.<p>

"Ham, ham, ham, ham," the other sister Patti sung in a messed up version of the president's theme song.

"We have to find a perfectly symmetrical one though, Liz," Kid explained while arranging the items in the cart to be one of each item on each side of the steel cart, "We also have to buy at least eight."

Now, Kid's obsession with the number eight had nothing to do with how many hams they would pick out; it just happened to be the number of hams they needed to feed everyone at the party they were hosting for all their friends.

Liz sighed and rolled her eyes at her meister's extreme OCD. Even though she had been working on it with him and it was getting better, it seemed Kid could only control the symmetrical urges when he was in high class places or with their gang. Liz swept her dirty blonde hair which was almost brown out of her face to look at the hams.

Shivering from the refrigerators cold breeze in which they were held; she noticed that none of the hams seemed to be meeting Kid's standards.

"Hey Kid, we also need sodas. Go get them. They're in aisle six," the older twin pistol notifies him, "They're always symmetrical."

"Great," Kid cheered with glee and headed off to aisle six in search of the grape, orange, cherry flavors of sodas.

"Make sure you get some strawberry mountain dew too!"

Liz sighed and rolled her eyes yet again, Patti and their friend Soul we're the only ones who actually liked the strawberry special edition of the mountain dew.

In her opinion, and Maka's, and Tsubaki's, the soda tasted nothing like strawberry and had a very acidy taste that they did not enjoy. Black*Star thought the soda was good but not godly enough to ever be consumed by him again.

Liz didn't really care that her sis drank the stuff; Maka was the one who got mad at Soul when he happened to drink it.

Apparently, it has more of the acidy stuff that's in sodas then normal, so it rots your teeth quicker or something.

Basically, if you ever catch Soul trying to drink a soda while being all ninja like; don't say a word. He'll try to Maka-chop you in a form of revenge.

Liz grabbed two and Patti grabbed two of the hams until they reached eight, laying them face down in the car so it would look at least somewhat symmetrical.

"Let's go meet Kid down at the soda aisle," Liz said, directing her sister towards the snack and the thirst-quencher aisle, "I'm pretty sure there are chips and snacks down there too."

Just as Liz rounded the corner, a cart like theirs crashed into theirs. Liz immediately pulled back and exclaimed an, "I'm so sorry."

The cart pulled forward to reveal two boys about their age with chocolate hair and green eyes, obviously twins.

"We should be the one apologizing," the boy on the left said who was several inches shorter than his brother.

"Yeah, we completely forgot to look both ways," the one on the right said, laughing lightly.

"Urg, where are our manners," the shorter of the two groaned.

"Oh, yeah, how rude can we get," the other groaned along, "I'm Ben and this is Dj," he explained, motioning to his brother.

"Believe it or not," Dj laughed, "I'm actually older by two years."

Liz laughed along, "I'm Liz and this is my sister, Patti."

"We're weapons," Patti smiled goofily.

"Cool," the boys laughed, "It just so happens that we're meisters."

They laughed and the sisters soon joined in and stopped when the taller of the twins asked how old they were, "You look at least twenty-four," he exclaimed.

The sister glanced at each other form the corners of their eyes, deciding to take it as a compliment even though they were quite younger.

"I'm 19," Liz said nonchalantly.

"And I'm too years younger so I'm seventeen," Patti smiled.

"Hey," Dj said, "I'm 19 too. And Ben's 17."

"Well, we have to go get our shopping done and everything," Ben said waving and turning the cart away with no warning.

"What the hell are you doing," Dj whispered furiously, "They were hot, and weapons. Are you insane?"

"I'd rather be insane then dead, dude. I'm not dealing with a shinigami for death's sake." The girls overheard something about a shinigami and suddenly felt a very pissed off aura of none other then Death the Kid right behind them.

Turning around slowly they came face to face with the angered and flustered shinigami.

"Come on," he commanded in a rough voice, devoid of any emotion, confusing the sisters who had felt his soul go up in flames of anger not seconds ago and now it was all peaceful and calm like it usually was, "We still have to go get chips and everything for the party."

They had finally gotten to the bottom of the list which was to say Liz and Patti's list. It had all the things they needed on it, Shampoo, conditioner, soap, and plenty of other things that creeped Kid out to know end.

He had had several nightmares for a few weeks of the though of using a blade to cut the hair on your legs so they'd be silky smooth, as Liz put it.

He asked what would happen if you cut yourself and Patti simply replied, "You put and band aid on it," shrugged, and walked away.

Did she not know that if you put a band aid on one leg because of those stupid "razors" then you'd be automatically be unsymmetrical.

The sisters rolled their eyes and sighed before walking down the aisle that still haunts his nightmares to this very day.

Aisle number one.

Aisle number one had those things that girls needed to use, what did Liz and Patti call them? Oh yeah.

Pads and tampons.

They sounded painful; Kid thanked, well his dad, that he was not a girl. He did not want too stick…_anything up there_.

He doesn't understand how girls do it.

He still remembers when he first went shopping with the sisters which was several years ago.

"_Come on Kid," Liz shouted, agitated. Kid was trying to arrange the pills in the pharmacy to be symmetrical. How did he get back there, you ask?_

_He jumped over the fucking counter, that's how. In the process, he knocked down the seventy-five year old woman who was running the thing. Should have called off lady._

_Patti giggling manically did not help Liz's mood in the slightest and seeing as though Kid was not going to stop rummaging through the happy pills on his own he would have to be dragged out._

_Liz too, jumping over the counter, careful to avoid the old lady who was trembling under it, walked furiously over and got a hold of Kid's ear. Dragging him out through the door that they both had failed to acknowledge, she walked back over to the counter and laid down a couple hundreds and slid it over to the lady._

"_I hope that pays for any emotional trauma and everything else. Btw, never work on the first Tuesday of the month ever again. That's when he goes grocery shopping," Liz explained gently, pointing to the shinigami who was having a small temper tantrum and begging for his ear to be let go._

_The old lady nodded as the three walked away towards the first aisle._

"_Patti, hold," Liz commanded the sniggering girl, pushing Kid into her grasp; "he's really a giraffe in disguise."_

_The effect was immediate, you saw Patti's face light up like a Christmas tree and she locked Kid in the most wrestling looking hug she'd ever seen. _

_She walked down the aisle and begun to look over the brands with prejudice._

"_Hmmm, Kotex, Always, hmmm, what else. Light, heavy."_

_Finally picking out a box of tampons, Liz walked their way and held up the box to Patti. She nodded vigorously and the sudden movement awoken Kid from his temporary unconsciousness and glancing up he saw the bottom of box with directions. Noticing how the directions were printed symmetrical, he began to read them thoroughly._

_Blood got all over Patti and Liz from his nosebleed._

So yes, that was quite and embarrassing time for him. He had refused to come out of his room for dinner and by the time he fell asleep he was already imagining that giant tampons would chase him down and rape him.

'I'm just gonna go ask the lady if I can arrange the pills in the pharmacy," he informed his weapons as they headed off toward number one.

"Whatever, you wouldn't like them anyway. They're not symmetrical."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>See, it still wasn't very good. :'( anyways, KID GOT JEALOUS. that's basically all the romance I have in this one shot. My next chapter which will actually be chapter 6 will be connected to this. Actually, probably 6-10 wil be connected to this so I can write the party (chap. 6) then write what happens with each team after that (chap. 7-10). My mind is already swimming with ideas for that. This I guess is not going to get any better and as much as I'd like to rewrite again and make it even more awesome then the tiny bit I think it has in it, I can't seem to do it.

It's not the idea it's me. I guess I just can't write things out like this idea and ones similar to it because I've never really had this happen to me. I usual relate to my writing in some way. Either it actually happened or I read something similar.

I'm only 13 so you guys are going to need to expect some rookie mistakes, like grammar, and the way I write the characters. I've never actually written about a character that already exists and it's harder then you think to nail down what that character would most likely say.

In other words, my writing will not be the best out there and more than likely will suck.

As I said, I just can't seem to nail down this idea with the current characters because Liz and Patty and Kid were never my favorites, I found them a little more minor than Soul and Maka. So this idea was hard for me to write, even though it's an amazing idea. I hope that **Kurisari **might write it because it was their idea and I obviously did not do it justice.

Okayz, enough of my "I suck" rant. Review, give me ideas, and you'll all get a cookie.


	5. Bubblegum

**AN: **That's right, two updates in one night. I. Am. Amazing. Jk. Anyways, I have to thank **RoseDragonscales412 **for giving me this bubblegum idea and I hope you like it. I like this one better than my last update which I am going to rewrite just don't know when so yeah, ENJOY!

**Pairing: Soul/Maka**

**Theme: Bubblegum**

**Rating: T? Maybe M? Don't really know.**

* * *

><p>"Please Maka?"<p>

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no Soul."

"But that's not-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll Maka-chop you," an ashen blonde girl said, glaring at her partner beside her.

Soul sunk lower into his seat on the couch, his white hair getting messed up by the pillows. The pair was at their apartment, watching a movie and eating popcorn.

Maka had asked him to pause the movie about ten minutes ago and now he wanted what she had gotten up to get.

He had watched her butt sway underneath the long t-shirt she was wearing as she walked away and into the kitchen. Hearing a cupboard door open and close, she walked back in and took back her place beside the weapon.

"What you'd get," he'd asked, noticing she didn't have anything that she hadn't had before.

"Nothing," she said before returning her attention back to the movie.

It wasn't till a couple of minutes ago that he had heard the traditional chewing that came with bubble gum did he understand what she had behind her rosy lips.

He had been begging her to get some sort of gum for the last few weeks and she simply shut him down and said that, "it'll make your teeth rot, Soul."

He paused the movie again and jumped up, "You did buy gum! Where is it?"

She smiled deviously and held up a pack of the gum that had the zebra stripes on it, only one strip remained, "I've got it."

"Good, gimme some then," he said, holding out his hand expectantly.

"No."

"What? Come on Maka, I'm the one who wanted it in the first place," Soul said, slightly pissed that he didn't have the gum in his mouth already.

"No," she said, smiling again.

"Please Maka," he said, just wanting to have his secret paradise.

"No."

"Please," he reduced to begging.

"I said no Soul."

"But-"

"No buts," she cut him off, "You can't have it because it's mine."

Maka unwrapped the wrapper and stuffed the gum into her mouth before Soul could say a word. Chewing and getting the gum into its sticky form, Maka smirked and her eyes glinted dangerously, waiting for his, no doubt, priceless reaction.

Soul's eyes lit up and an evil smirk spread across his face like a wildfire. She was about to ask what he was doing when she was roughly tackled into the back of the couch. She gasped and almost swallowed her gum as her back made contact with the furniture.

"Then I'm just going to have to take it from you," Soul whispered into her neck, his hot breath skimming over her skin with delicate fingers.

He had her body immobile because his was pressed up against hers and his hands had her arms pinned by their wrists up above her head. She could feel her butt on the cushion so her long t-shirt nightgown hybrid was probably ridden all the way up to her stomach.

She blushed the color of his eyes as he kissed her collarbone up to her jaw. He lifted his head so she could see his face and licked his lips, making her shiver.

He dived bombed and his lips met her in a desperate attempt to open her mouth. Failing with that, Soul used his tongue to force open her already kissing lips and searched everywhere in her mouth. Finding no trace he leaned back and nuzzled her collar, kissing and nipping it some more.

"Did you swallow the gum," he asked, biting her neck.

"No," she giggled weirdly. Soul noticed how the word didn't come out right and knew exactly where the gum was.

Forcing his tongue back in to her defiant lips, he dived his tongue under hers and retrieved the gum.

Pulling back and taking the gum into his mouth he hopped off her and ran into his bedroom, shouting out a, "Ha-Ha! I win!"

Maka sat there for a while before she scrambled up and looked at the clock. Midnight.

She didn't even go the extra door down to her bedroom. She just walked in the first one on the right.

"It's about time you got here, Maka."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Did you enjoy it? Did ya like it? Give me ideas and reviews people! I needz them like I need air!


End file.
